Married Life
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Alvin and Jeanette are married and going through a problem that probably quite a few married couples are going through.I suck at summaries sometimes,so you're just gonna have to read and find out what's going on.First Alvinette,so bear with me.
1. Pregnant?

What's up, everybody? Back again with yet another one shot. This one's slightly different, it's an Alvinette. It's my first one, so I want you to see how well I did with it? This is more of a drabble, just something I decided to do for no reason. I based this off a scene in Marley & Me. For those of you who have seen the movie, after you read this, you might know what scene I'm talking about. For those of you who haven't, you need to see it. It's an awesome movie. Anywho, hope you like it. If you don't, oh well.

--

"My goodness, Alvin, must you be so negative?"

"I'm not being negative. I'm just saying we've been at this for months and nothing has happened."

"It's called perseverance."

"How many times have I heard that one?"

Jeanette and Alvin were in the middle of a quite frequent argument for the first time that day. They had been married for three years and Jeanette decided a few months ago that she wanted to start a family. Alvin didn't exactly agree, but he didn't disagree either. He told her if that was what she wanted, then go for it. They had been trying for quite awhile and Jeanette had thought she was pregnant once, but unfortunately, the pregnancy test wasn't quite accurate. Being discouraged and pretty upset, Jeanette had given up. Alvin, though, convinced her to try again. Since then, Jeanette was strictly determined to get pregnant and not too long ago, Alvin got a bit tired of it. Hence, the quite frequent argument. This one happened to be taking place in the kitchen.

"Alvin, you know how important this is to me. The only question is how important is it to you?" Jeanette questioned while staring him down.

Alvin, not really being one to back down, stared back. "Jeanette, you know how I feel about this and I know how much you want it," he said.

Jeanette arched an eye brow. "So, you're only doing this because I want it? So what? You don't?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "I never said that."

Jeanette narrowed her eyes and continued to give him a hard stare. Then, suddenly, she stood up from the island and began walking out. "Whatever. Just go to work."

Alvin stared after her. "No, Jeanette, I want to finish this conversation," he called after her.

"I don't," she replied and with that, she walked out of the kitchen. A few moments later, Alvin heard a door close.

He blew out a breath and rolled his eyes. He hated it when she got like this. Every time they discussed this issue, she would end up shutting herself in their bedroom and refused to talk to him for the rest of the night. Apparently, he didn't "take it seriously", at least not as much as she did. It wasn't that he didn't want to have kids; he was just tired of trying for something that wasn't happening. He would do anything for Jeanette and she knew that, but right now, he just wanted to stop and take a breather. He shook his head and stood from the island and made his way to the front door so he could go to work. "I'll see you later, babe," he called and as expected, he didn't receive a response. He just sighed and walked out the door.

As soon as she heard the door close, Jeanette walked out of their room, fully dressed with her purse and keys in hand. She waited until the sound of Alvin's car faded before walking out the side door that led to the garage and got into her car. She sat there a few minutes to insure that Alvin was really gone. After the moment passed, she opened the garage door with the press of a button and backed out; closing it again once the car was fully out.

She backed out of the driveway and went the opposite direction Alvin did toward the town center. When she got there, she pulled into the parking lot of a doctor's office. She got out of the car and went inside. She walked up to the receptionist desk and the woman behind the counter looked up at her. Jeanette smiled and said, "Jeanette Seville. I have an appointment with Dr. Cross."

The receptionist flipped through a book before nodding and looking back up at Jeanette. "Yes, Mrs. Seville. Dr. Cross will be with you shortly," she said politely.

Jeanette smiled and thanked her. Then she went to sit in the waiting area. As she waited, she picked up a magazine and flipped through it, uninterested in all of the articles. Five magazines later, a nurse stepped into the waiting area. "Jeanette Seville?" she asked. Jeanette dropped the magazine she was semi-reading and stood up. The nurse smiled and motioned for Jeanette to follow her. They walked down a long hallway before entering a room. "You can have a seat. Dr. Cross will be with you shortly," she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Jeanette only had to wait about two minutes this time before Dr. Cross walked in. He smiled when he saw her. "Jeanette, nice to see you again," he said as he shut the door and pulled two gloves from a box on the wall.

Jeanette smiled. "You, too, Dr. Cross."

Dr. Cross started washing his hands. "I see Alvin won't be joining you today," he said.

Jeanette's smile faded slightly. "Um, no, he had to work," she said.

The doctor nodded and put on the gloves. "Very well. Please get on the table," he said and Jeanette did what he said. She laid back and Dr. Cross proceeded in lifting up her shirt. He turned and picked up a tube of gel. "This might be a little cold," he warned and squirted across her lower abdomen.

Jeanette flinched slightly and chuckled. "I'm still not used to that," she said.

Dr. Cross chuckled. Then he picked up the transducer and began to rub around the area with the gel. As he moved the probe, he asked Jeanette, "Do you want to take a look?"

Jeanette sighed and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She took a deep breath and looked at the screen.

Dr. Cross blew out a breath and lifted the transducer from her stomach. "Well, Jeanette, it seems that you're…"

--

Alvin walked in the house hours later. He really didn't feel any better than he did when he left that morning. He had been thinking all day and he finally decided to tell Jeanette how he really felt about this entire situation.

He walked in the kitchen and saw that Jeanette wasn't in there, so he made his way to their bedroom. He walked in and he heard her in the bathroom. He sighed and sat on the bed. "Hey, Netta," he said.

"Hi, Alvin," she replied.

He smiled. At least she was talking to him. His smile faded when he remembered what he was about to do. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Listen, Jeanette, I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"Oh, yeah? What about?"

Alvin thought it would be best if he just come out and say it. "Look, babe, I know you've heard this a thousand times before, but I really think we should take a break from this trying to have a baby thing. It's obvious things really aren't working out in our favor and I know you're starting to get fed up about not being able to get pregnant," he started. Jeanette finally showed herself as she leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed and slightly glowered at him. Alvin looked up at her. "I know what you're going to say, but honestly, I don't want to keep having to go through the disappointment of finding out that you're not pregnant…again and again," he continued.

Jeanette arched an eye brow at him, but remained quiet. Alvin noticed her look and he got a little worried. "Babe, please say something."

Jeanette then reached in her back pocket. She pulled out a picture and tossed it at him. "I'm pregnant," she said dryly and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door quite loudly behind her.

Alvin's eyes widened as he stared at the sonogram lying upside-down on the floor. He picked it up and studied it some more. Suddenly, he felt horrible and very embarrassed. He groaned and slapped his forehead. Then he dropped the sonogram on the bed and stood up, walking over to the door. He rested his forehead against it. "Jeanette?" he called and received no answer. "Jeanette, baby, I'm sorry," he tried again, still receiving no response. He turned around and leaned against the door. "I know you're pretty pissed off at me for what I said and also, for not believing that this could actually work. I'm sorry for being so pessimistic and doubtful. Please forgive me?" he begged.

Suddenly, to his surprise, the door swung open and he fell backwards. Jeanette and her quick reflexes moved just before he landed on her and he hit the floor with a thud. He cringed and brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. "Ow," he muttered.

Jeanette just stared down at him. "You wanna try again?" she asked.

Alvin shot her a half-smile. "That would be nice."

She rolled her eyes. Then she looked back down at him with a smile on her face. "Hun, I'm pregnant," she said cheerfully.

Alvin looked surprised as he smiled. "That's great," he replied in the same manner. Jeanette simply chuckled as she stepped over him and walked out of the bathroom. Alvin tried to sit up, but his head started throbbing and he lay back down. "Nett, can you get me an ice pack?"

A few moments later, an ice pack landed on his chest and Jeanette hovered over him. She smirked as she crossed her arms. "You gonna lay there all night or are you gonna help me celebrate?" she questioned with an arched eye brow.

Alvin looked slightly stunned and she laughed. Then she turned around and walked toward the bed. A few seconds later, her shirt landed on top of the ice pack. Alvin smiled. "I love being married," he murmured to himself.

--

Well, how was that for my first Alvinette one shot? Once again, this was a spur of the moment thing and it had absolutely no significance. I was bored and decided to write it. So, why don't you tell me what you thought of this non-eventful Alvinette one shot? Should I write more and make this a 'Married Life' series? Or should I forget about it? You tell me.

Jade


	2. Forgiven?

Hey guys. I know this was a one shot, but I finally decided to continue it. This is just another short drabble about marriage, but I have no idea if this is right, because I'm not married, but I think I did a good job. I'm gonna let you be the judge.

--

(Three months later)

Alvin woke up to an empty bed. He could've sworn Jeanette was there a few hours ago. He heard the TV going in the living room. He got up and trudged out of his bedroom to the living room. He saw Jeanette sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and her feet up on the table.

"Hey," he greeted as he made his way to the couch.

Jeanette looked up and smiled. "Hey, there. There's some coffee left," she said and looked back at the TV.

Alvin sat down beside her. "Ugh, you know I hate coffee."

Jeanette shrugged. "Oops, I forgot," she said and took a sip of her coffee.

Alvin looked at her, and then he looked her over. His eyes froze at her stomach and he smiled. "Babe, you're showing," he said.

Jeanette arched an eye brow at him. "Yeah, and I have been for about a week now," she stated.

He furrowed his eye brows in thought. "Oh yeah…"

She chuckled and looked back at the TV. "Maybe you should go back to sleep. I don't think your brain is functioning well at the moment."

He chuckled and scooted closer to her. He placed his hand on her stomach. "So, when will we be able to know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Jeanette looked at him and asked, "Weren't you listening when Dr. Cross told us?"

Alvin shifted his eyes. "Maybe.."

Jeanette rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV. "Four to five months."

Alvin smiled. "Oh, that's not too far away. I can't wait to confirm that we're having a boy," he said as he rubbed her stomach.

Jeanette put her hand on his, making it stop. "What makes you so sure that we're having a boy?"

"What? You don't think so?"

Jeanette shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. I just want to know why you're so sure it's a boy," she said.

Alvin smirked and said, "I can feel it."

"Hm," was all Jeanette said as she looked back at the TV and took another sip of her coffee.

Alvin leaned closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What? You don't think so?" he whispered.

Jeanette scrunched up her nose and turned her head before laughing. "Oh God, Hon, please," she said. Then she looked at him. "You just woke up," she stated.

He smiled. "We're married. You have to deal with it," he said.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV. "I don't have to. You asked me to marry you, remember? I can rethink my decision at any time," she said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but you don't want to."

She shot him a look before standing up. "You don't know that." She then walked to the kitchen, leaving a confused Alvin sitting on the couch.

He got up and went after her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked once he walked in.

Jeanette looked at him from her place at the sink. "What does what suppose to mean?" she asked him.

He sat at the island. "You looked pretty serious when you said that I didn't know if you wanted to rethink your decision to marry me," he pointed out.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and turned back to the sink. "Alvin, you can't honestly think I was reconsidering our marriage."

Alvin shrugged. "I don't know. You do have your moments.."

"Alvin, it was a joke."

"Are you sure?"

Jeanette turned completely around. "What?"

He shrugged again. "Well, Jeanette, you usually don't joke like that," he said.

"Well, Alvin, there's a first for everything," she said.

Alvin simply nodded and stood. "Yeah, yeah," he said as he walked out.

"Alvin?" she called after him, but he didn't answer. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't need this right now. It's too early," she mumbled to herself. Then she went after him. She went into their bedroom to find it empty, but then she heard the shower start. She walked in the bathroom and sat on the counter part of the sink. "Alvin?"

"Yes, Jeanette," he said, clearly pretending that nothing was wrong.

"Will you accept my apology?" she asked.

"Apology? Your apology for what?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "God, Alvin, don't act like you've forgotten our little discussion in the kitchen less than five minutes ago."

"I don't see why you're apologizing. According to you, it was just a joke. That should've been the end of it if that was the case."

"It is the case, but I can tell that you really didn't find that joke funny. I'm sorry if it made you feel uneasy. That really wasn't my intentions. I wish I would've known that you didn't like jokes like that," she explained.

"We've been married for three years, Jeanette," Alvin pointed out. "But then again, you've never joked like that before, so how could you know?"

Jeanette smiled slightly. "So, what do you say? Am I forgiven?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"We'll see," was all Alvin said.

Jeanette's jaw dropped. "Alvin?!"

"We'll see, Jeanette." She huffed before getting up and stomping out of the bathroom. Alvin just chuckled.

A little while later, Alvin stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. He walked out of his bedroom and went to find Jeanette. The first place he looked was the kitchen, but it was empty. Then he checked the living room to find that empty as well. He looked out of the window to see if she was in the backyard, which she wasn't. The next place he checked was the garage, but her car was still there. "Where is she?" he asked himself, and then continued to check the house.

He ended up back in their room completely stumped. "Something isn't right," he mumbled as he stood in the middle of his room. Then he started walking toward the bed to get his cell phone. Then suddenly, Jeanette came out of nowhere and jumped on him, causing him to yelp in surprise and fall on the bed.

She turned him over onto his back and pinned his arms above his head as she straddled his waist. "Forgive me," she demanded.

His look of shock was replaced with relief, and then he started laughing. "Damn, Nett, you scared the hell out of me. Where were you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, you didn't look there. I want to know your answer," she said.

Alvin arched eye brow. "You know, Jeanette, you really shouldn't be jumping on me like that, being pregnant and all," he warned.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Just tell me your answer."

Alvin smiled. "Release my wrists first, and then I'll tell you," he requested. She sighed. "Fine." She let him go and sat up straight and looked down at him expectantly. He brought his arms down and rested his hands on her waist, his thumbs rubbing against the sides of her stomach. She giggled slightly and he continued to smile. He gazed into her eyes for moment before asking, "God, how can I say no to you?"

A smile spread across her face. "Really? You forgive me?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, babe, I forgive you."

Jeanette sighed in relief before leaning down until they were face-to-face. "Aw, Alvin, I love you," she said.

He smiled. "And I love you," he said.

--

So there you go. How was that? I know the beginning was a little slow, but did it get more interesting? Is it just me, or was Alvin being a baby? Let me know what you thought so I can see if I want to keep going.

Jade


	3. A boy or girl?

(One and a half months later)

Jeanette and Alvin were waiting in the Dr. Cross's office for Jeanette's monthly check-up. At the moment, Jeanette was sitting on the table and Alvin was sitting in a chair beside the table. Jeanette looked over at Alvin and noticed that he was smiling. She found it funny, because he hadn't stopped smiling since they left home a little while ago and he was in a really good mood.

"Alvin, are you ok?" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

She arched an eye brow. "Are you sure? You've been really giddy all morning."

His smile never left his face. "I'm just really anticipating this check-up."

Jeanette smiled and shook her head. At that moment, Dr. Cross walked in. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Hi, Dr. Cross," Jeanette said and Alvin just nodded.

Dr. Cross went through his little routine before starting the check-up. "So, let's get started, shall we?" And with that, they started. The check-up didn't take long. "Well, everything seems to be where it should be. You're healthy, the baby's healthy, so you're good to go," Dr. Cross explained.

Alvin nodded happily. "That's great," he said and Jeanette smiled at him.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes!" Alvin blurted out almost before he could finish the question.

Jeanette laughed a bit before looking at the doctor. Then she smirked and shook her head. "No."

Alvin's face dropped as he stared at Jeanette in shock. "What? No?" he asked, sounding very disappointed.

Jeanette looked at him. "No." She looked back at Dr. Cross. "I want it to be a surprise," she told him.

Dr. Cross chuckled and shrugged. "Ok, if that's what you want," he said. "Well, I guess we're done here for today. Go to the front desk and Anne will schedule your next appointment." With that, he walked out.

Jeanette looked at Alvin and saw disappointment all over his face and she laughed. "Oh, Alvin, don't be such a baby," she said as she got off the table and grabbed her purse from him.

He frowned up at her. "You did that on purpose," he accused her.

She shrugged. "Maybe I did," she said and then she started walking out of the room. Alvin sighed and followed her. Before they got to the front desk, Jeanette stopped and looked at Alvin. "Could you get the next appointment? I have to use the restroom. You know my schedule, right?" she asked. Alvin just nodded and continued to the front desk. Jeanette waited until he had turned the corner before quickly walking back to Dr. Cross's office. His door was open and he was sitting at his desk. She knocked on the door before stepping inside.

Dr. Cross looked up and smiled once he saw her. "Can I help you, Jeanette?" he asked.

She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I need to make this quick. Actually, I would like to know the sex of the baby. I want to keep Alvin guessing," she said.

Dr. Cross laughed and nodded. "Alright then. Well, you're having a…"

--

Jeanette hurried out to the car where Alvin was waiting. She got in the passenger side with a big smile on her face. "I didn't take too long, did I?" she asked him as she shut the door.

Alvin looked at her. "No," he said slowly as he eyed her. "Why are you so happy?"

Jeanette just smiled at him. "I feel…relieved. You know, that me and the baby are healthy."

"Uh-huh…"

"Can we go home now?"

Alvin just sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. Soon after that, they were home. Once they were in the house, Jeanette turned to Alvin and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what should we do now?" she asked, arching a suggestive brow.

Alvin smiled slightly. "Actually, I don't wanna do anything," he said.

Jeanette dropped her arms. "What?"

Alvin shrugged and began walking to their room. "I'm not in the mood to do anything," he explained.

Jeanette watched him walk away. "You're not in the mood for anything?"

Alvin looked back at her with a smirk. "No." And with that, he disappeared around the corner.

Jeanette's jaw dropped, and then after a moment she started laughing. "Oh, I don't think so," she mumbled to herself before going after him. She walked into their bedroom and saw Alvin lying on the bed with a pillow over his face.

Jeanette walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. She slowly made her made her way to Alvin, who seemed unmoved. She lay down beside him and propped up on her elbow, facing him. She put her hand on his chest and began fondling with a button on his shirt. Then finally she unbuttoned it. "Jeanette.." Alvin said as he lifted the pillow and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Jeanette shook her head. "Oh, nothing," she said as she unbuttoned another.

Alvin looked down at her hand, and then back at her. "Are you sure? It doesn't look that way," he said.

Jeanette shrugged and unbuttoned two buttons. "I don't know why not," she said.

Alvin continued to watch her unbutton two more buttons. She was over halfway through. "Jeanette, stop. I told you I wasn't in the mood."

Jeanette paused and looked at him. Then she shrugged and took her hand off him. "Fine. I had something I wanted to tell you, but whatever, you're not in the mood to do anything," she said and she started to get off the bed.

Alvin grabbed her arm. "Whoa. What do you have to tell me?"

Jeanette looked back at him for a moment before pulling her arm away and getting off the bed. She started to walk out, but she stopped and turned around. "It has something to do with the baby, but hey, you're tired and I understand, so I'm just gonna go fix lunch." She was almost out the door when Alvin grabbed her arm. She laughed as he turned her around to face him. "You move fast," she commented.

Alvin held her against him so she couldn't get away. "What about the baby?" he asked, not knowing if he should be worried or what.

Jeanette smirked and crossed her arms. "I can tell you, but for a price."

Alvin smiled before leaning down and kissing her. He grabbed the back of her neck as the kiss deepened. He also started stroking the side of her stomach with his thumb. She always loved when he did that. She showed it this time by moaning lightly into the kiss. After that, Alvin pulled away and smiled down at her. "How was that?" he asked.

Jeanette couldn't speak for a moment, but that was the aftermath to most of his kisses. Finally, she smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Ok, I guess I can tell you," she said and he smiled triumphantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down a little closer. "Your feelings were correct," she said.

Alvin furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "What feelings?"

Jeanette laughed a bit before saying, "We're having a boy."

Alvin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then a huge smile spread across his face and he picked her up bridal style. She laughed as he spun her around twice before putting her back down. He kissed her again, and then he pulled away. "Babe, I love you so much," he declared.

She giggled and kissed him again. "I love you, too, honey." Alvin smiled and hugged her and she laughed as he lifted her off her feet.

--

Well, well, well.. Looks like Alvin got what he wanted. So how was that? It would be so totally awesome of you if you let me know. Also, why don't you tell me what the next topic should be? You're in control as of now. Take it away..

Jade


	4. Surprise?

(One month later)

Jeanette was sitting at the kitchen table reading one of her old books. She was pretty bored since she was alone. Alvin was at work and she had run out of things to do. She had gone baby shopping a little earlier that morning and then began to set up the baby's room. It still looked a little empty, but she was going to have Alvin help her with the rest. She yearned to do something. She didn't care what.

Just when she was about to cry out in frustration, her phone rang. She smiled and quickly picked it up to see that it was Eleanor. "Hi, Ellie," she greeted happily, glad she was finally talking to someone.

"Hey, Jeanette. Are you busy right now?" she asked.

"No, I am completely free for the rest of the day. What's up?"

Eleanor sighed. "Could you come to Brittany's house? She and Si had this big fight and now she's throwing a fit," she explained.

"Really?" Jeanette asked, not really seeing Simon as the arguing type, but Brittany did have a tendency to push people's buttons.

"Yeah, listen." Sure enough, Jeanette could hear Brittany in the background throwing a temper tantrum. She chuckled slightly and shook her head. "So, can you come?" Eleanor asked again.

"Sure, I'll be there," Jeanette said.

"Great. See you soon."

"Bye." With that, she hung up the phone and got up to get her shoes and car keys. Once she was set, she went into the garage and hopped in her car. Soon, she was on her way to Brittany's house. "I wonder what they got in an argument about," she thought out loud. "It must have been pretty big if it sent Simon over the edge."

A few minutes later, she parked in front of their house and got out of the car. She went up to the door and rang the bell. It sounded quiet now, so she figured that Brittany had calmed down a bit. A few moments later, Eleanor opened the door. She smiled when she saw Jeanette. "I'm glad you're here. She's calmed down a little, but every now and then, she has a little outburst," she said as she stepped out of the way to let Jeanette in.

She stepped into the house. "Well, where is she?" she asked as she walked in a little further.

Eleanor closed the door. "Oh, I sent her to the sun room to take a breather. Come on," she said and began leading her to the sun room. Jeanette followed behind her, preparing herself for Brittany. She knew that once she asked what happened, she was going to spill everything in an everlasting rant and maybe throw another fit.

Eleanor disappeared around the corner and Jeanette slowed down as she mentally made final touches on her preparation. Then she took a deep breath before picking up the pace and rounding the corner.

Before she could say a word, she was met with a big, "Surprise!!"

Her eyes widened when she saw her family and friends standing in the middle of the room holding gifts. She looked around and saw blue balloons and blue streamers everywhere. There were more presents and most of them were wrapped in blue. She looked up and saw a banner that said 'It's A Boy!' She started grinning, and then laughing. They threw her a surprise baby shower.

She looked at Eleanor. "You," she stated as she pointed at her.

Eleanor laughed as she walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I lied, but I couldn't exactly tell that we threw you a surprise baby shower," she said.

Jeanette laughed and hugged her back. "Well, it was sweet. Thank you." She looked up at everyone else. "Thank all of you."

Brittany stepped forward. "Aw, you're welcome, Nett," she said as she walked over and hugged her. Then she let her go and began pulling her over to the couch. "Now, get over here so you can open the presents. I guarantee that you're going to love mines the most," she assured her and Jeanette laughed, as well as everyone else.

"I'm sure I will, Brittany," Jeanette said.

"I don't know. Mine might be pretty hard to beat," came Alvin's voice from the doorway. They turned to look and Jeanette smiled when she saw him. He smiled at her and then began walking over to her. "I mean, it is my kid, too."

Simon walked up behind Brittany and grabbed her shoulders. "He's got you there, Britt," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

At that moment, Alvin grabbed Jeanette and kissed her. "Hey, babe," he said as they sat on the couch.

She gave him a look. "How long have you been keeping this from me?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "A week," he admitted.

Jeanette then smiled. "Well, thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Jeanette looked up at everyone else. "Whose idea was this?"

"It was your sisters'," Theodore said as he came over to sit next to her. "And then they demanded that we help out."

Alvin laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we did not have a say in the matter."

"Not that we minded," Simon said as he walked back over with a gift in his hand. He handed it to her. "This one's from Brittany.

At that moment, Brittany walked up with two other gifts and she put them in front of her. "So are these. I insist that you open mine first," she said. Then she looked at Alvin. "Move, I want to sit next to my sister."

Alvin was going to reply, but instead, he rolled his eyes and got up and let Brittany have his seat. Jeanette laughed and shook her head, and then she began to open her gifts from Brittany. A few moments later, she was surrounded by plenty of gifts. They pretty much consisted of clothes and toys. Jeanette never planned on telling everyone that she was having a boy. She wanted to keep it a surprise, but Alvin was much too excited to keep his mouth shut. She really didn't care though. She knew they were going to find out anyway and besides, it made it easier than getting gifts for boys and girls for the baby shower.

Once all the gifts were open, everyone sat around talking about Jeanette and Alvin's plans for the baby. "What are you going to name him?" one of her friends asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "We haven't decided yet," she said.

Alvin shook his head. "I don't know why she keeps saying that. I keep telling her that she's going to name him Alvin," he said with a laugh.

Eleanor smiled and said, "For some reason, I doubt that."

Jeanette looked at her and nodded. "Thank you, Ellie."

"Have you guys worked on his room yet?" Theodore asked.

"I started it today, but it's far from finished," Jeanette said.

Brittany arched an eye brow. "Why don't you get that thing you call a husband to help you?" she asked and Alvin glared at her. Simon chuckled and patted his back.

Jeanette laughed. "Well, we still have some time to get it done."

"Well, three and a half months will be here before you know it," Simon pointed out.

Jeanette nodded and sighed. "Yeah," she said with a slight smile.

"And we'll definitely be ready for it," Alvin assured them.

--

So…? How was it? This was the first…and only idea I got, so I went with it. Hopefully you guys are keeping up with how far into the pregnancy Jeanette is. If you were, maybe Simon helped you out with it. Well, anyway, tell me what you thought.

Jade


	5. Paint war?

(Half a month later)

Alvin was sleeping in since he didn't have to go to work and also because it was the weekend. He wasn't expecting to do anything. He just wanted to enjoy the day. He felt Jeanette get out of bed an hour ago and he figured she was going to let him sleep.

Jeanette walked in her bedroom and smiled when she saw Alvin still sleeping. He looked so comfortable and peaceful. She knew that he wanted to relax the whole day. Well, she wasn't about to let that happen. She walked over to the bed and crawled on it and over to him. She lay down beside him and began gently stroking his hair. "Alvin.." she said softly. He didn't respond and she chuckled. "Alvin.." she tried again.

This time, he grumbled something before shifting a little, and then he was out again. She laughed slightly before getting off the bed. She grabbed a pillow and walked over to the side he was sleeping on. She stared down at him for a moment with a slight smile. "I'm so sorry it had to come to this," she said softly. Then she slowly raised the pillow over her head, and then after a few seconds, she hit him with it right in the face.

Alvin jumped up with a start, his eyes wide with surprise. "What the…?" he said. Jeanette burst out laughing at his reaction and he looked at her. "Jeanette, what the hell? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh my God, you should've seen your face," she said between laughs. Alvin just stared at her, not finding this very funny at all. It took a few more seconds for Jeanette calm down. Then she smiled at him. He was still giving her that look. "I wanted you awake," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Jeanette walked over to the dresser and looked through a few drawers before pulling out one of Alvin's old t-shirts. Then she threw it to him before going to the closet and grabbing a pair of his old pants and throwing them to him as well. Alvin looked down at the clothes clearly confused. He looked up at Jeanette with that same expression. "What's this for?" he asked.

Jeanette smiled and said, "We're working on the baby's room today."

Alvin's face dropped as he stared at her. "Now?"

She nodded. "Yes, now. Now get dressed and come on," she said and then walked out of the room. Alvin groaned and lay back down. "Now, Alvin!" Jeanette called from the other room.

He growled and got out bed. A few minutes later, he was dressed and standing next to Jeanette in the baby's room. She looked up at him and noticed his tired expression. "Aw, cheer up," she said and he looked down at her. "I promise we're going to have lots of fun, and if you're still tired when we're done, I'll let you sleep for the rest of the day," she assured him.

He arched an eye brow. "Really?"

She smiled and nodded. "Really."

He sighed and smiled. "Alright, let's get started then."

"Great!" she said. Then she went into work mode. "Ok, first we need to clear all this stuff out of here so we can paint," she started explaining.

Alvin arched an amused brow and smirked as she continued to explain what she wanted to do. She went on for about three minutes straight and once she finally stopped, he laughed. "Is that all?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"You sure?"

She shifted her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

He shrugged. "Ok, I was just wondering, because you were on a roll," he said with a laugh.

She smiled and said, "Well, I can think of more stuff if you want."

He quickly shook his head. "Uh, no thanks," he said.

Jeanette smiled and bent down and picked up a box. Then she handed it to him. "Get to moving," she said. He rolled his eyes and started moving the things in the room out while she stirred the open paints. Once the room was cleared and the floor was covered with plastic, Jeanette handed Alvin a paint roller. "You start on this wall. If you have any trouble, I'll be right across the room," she said, mostly joking but also a little serious.

Alvin arched an eye brow. "Yeah, I'll have trouble painting a wall," he said sarcastically.

Jeanette shrugged. "Knowing you, you will." She smiled.

He shot her a fake smile. "Yeah, I love you, too." She just laughed and went to the other side of the room.

A little time went by and Alvin was getting bored. He looked over at Jeanette and saw her hard at work. He then decided he wanted to change that. He put down the paint rolled and picked up a paint brush. He dipped it in the paint and then, once he made sure she wasn't looking, he flicked the paint across the room onto her. Then he quickly turned back to the wall.

Once Jeanette felt the paint hit her, she looked down and saw that it covered the back of her arm. She gasped and then looked over at Alvin. "Alvin!" she exclaimed. Instead of answering, Alvin started whistling as he continued to paint the wall like he didn't do a thing. Jeanette narrowed her eyes at him and then got an idea. She rolled the paint roller in some paint and got it completely covered before making her way over to him.

Since there was plastic on the floor, Alvin heard her coming. He smirked and right as he turned around to stop her, she rolled paint all the way down his front. His jaw dropped in shock and she just smirked. "Jeanette!" he exclaimed. She just arched a satisfied brow and started whistling as she turned around to go back to her place. "That wasn't cool," Alvin said.

Jeanette turned around. "Hm, I'm sorry? What wasn't cool?" she asked like she had no idea what he was talking about.

He faced her completely and gestured to his entire front. "This," he said.

Her eyes widened slightly before she shook her head. "See, I told you, you were going to have trouble, didn't I?" Then she smiled and turned back to the wall.

Alvin smiled and nodded. "Ok, I see how you are." He dropped the paint brush and put the palms of his hands in the paint. Once he had enough, he walked over to her. She heard him coming and she turned around just like he did and was met with almost the same fate. He grabbed her breasts and let them go after a few seconds. Her jaw dropped and he just nodded at his handiwork. "Blue works for you, Nett," he said while smiling.

She playfully glared at him before bending down, dipping her brush in the paint, and then painted a thick line around his neck. Then she laughed. "Nice bling."

Alvin narrowed his eye at her before nodding. "Oh, it's on," was all he said before turning around to get his paint brush. Jeanette bent down and dipped her brush in the paint again. Alvin did the same with his brush and as soon as he turned around, he was met with paint in the face. Jeanette started laughing from her place across the room. Alvin shook his head. "You asked for it." And with that, he started flicking paint at her. She screamed and started doing the same.

A moment later, they were in a paint war; flicking paint here and there, getting it all over, but mostly on them. Working on the room had long been forgotten as they were focused on painting each other. Awhile later, Alvin put up his hand and dropped the brush. "Ok, ok, you win, Jeanette, I surrender," he laughed.

Jeanette smiled triumphantly and dropped her brush. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

Alvin looked her over and laughed. "Babe, you look beautiful. The best work of art I've ever seen," her said.

Jeanette smiled at him. "As do you, sweetie," she said.

Alvin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him. "What do you say we hop in the shower?" he suggested.

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

--

Well, well, well. Do you think they're ever going to get that room done? I doubt it. So what did you think? Have you ever painted a room like that? Let me know.

Jade


	6. Names?

I know this took quite a long time to update, but I went on hiatus for awhile…but I'm back now!

--

(One and a half months later)

"I don't see the point in making a list. We already know what we're going to name him."

"Alvin, will you please get the fact that she is not naming that baby after you through your head."

Everyone else laughed.

Alvin, Jeanette, and their siblings were all at a café just hanging out. They had started a discussion about baby names not long after getting there. Soon after that, everyone started throwing names out there..well everyone except Alvin, who was committed to the name Alvin.

"You keep saying that, Brittany, but I just can't wait to prove you wrong," he said.

Brittany smirked and shook her head. "No, I think you mean prove me right."

Alvin just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We'll see when the time comes."

"You know, we can give Jeanette and Alvin all the names in the world," Simon said, "but ultimately, it's gonna be their decision." He smiled. "So, Alvin does have a point about making the list."

Alvin smiled and nodded. "Right."

"Just not for that reason," Simon finished and Alvin's smile vanished.

"But you never know. They might choose one of the names we say," Eleanor said.

Jeanette nodded. "That's true, too," she said.

Out of nowhere, Brittany said, "You should choose Lance."

"Lance?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Why Lance?" Theodore asked.

Brittany smiled. "It sounds like a male diva, you know? Like 'I'm Lance, I'm the shit'," she explained.

They all laughed. Jeanette shook her head. "Well, I already have one male diva in my life. I don't think I can handle another."

Alvin pouted slightly. "I'm not a diva," he mumbled and Jeanette just laughed.

"Of course not, honey," she said as she rubbed his arm.

"What about Maurice?" came Theodore out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at him. "Maurice?"

Theodore shrugged. "Just came to me," he said simply.

Jeanette laughed. Then, suddenly, she groaned and placed her hand on her stomach. Alvin turned to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Jeanette nodded. "Yes. The baby's just kicking away," she explained.

Eleanor smiled. "I can't wait for due day. I'm so eager to hold my first nephew for the first time," she said.

Jeanette smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait either."

"So, you two are completely prepared now, right?" Simon asked.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah. Now we're just waiting for the big day."

"I bet it's going to be just wonderful," Eleanor said.

Brittany laughed a bit. "Yeah, well we'll see how wonderful it is when you have to push that sucker out," she added.

Theodore shook his head. "What a trooper," he said with a laugh.

Jeanette nodded. "Yes, I'm sure that part won't be too fun, but I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end," she supposed. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

After a moment, Eleanor said, "I like Aiden."

Jeanette smiled. "I like that, too. It sounds…"

"…Really close to Alvin," Alvin interrupted.

Jeanette huffed and looked at him. "Alvin, we are not naming him Alvin, ok?"

He pouted slightly. "But why? There's nothing wrong with it," he argued.

Jeanette sighed and nodded. "I know there's nothing wrong with it, but God, Alvin, I..." she sighed. "I just don't want to name him that…" She looked down.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore," he said.

Jeanette looked up at him a little surprised by his reaction while their siblings watched them both. "Oh, Alvin, don't act like that," Jeanette said.

"Yeah, it's not that deep," Brittany said.

Alvin looked over at her and was about to retort, but Simon intervened. "Uh, ok, let's not start any arguments. This is supposed to be a friendly outing," he said.

Alvin rolled his eyes again and shook his head and looked away.

Now, Jeanette was starting to get tired of his attitude toward this. "Ok, Alvin, can you please stop acting like this? It isn't that serious." Alvin looked over at her with an arched eye brow and Jeanette narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, well you got your wish. We finally have a baby named Alvin," she said.

Alvin frowned. "What?" Jeanette didn't answer, just took a sip of her coffee. Alvin slightly glared at her, and then looked away from her.

Brittany smiled. "Aw, look at the happy couple, only they're not so happy anymore," she said. Alvin and Jeanette glared at her.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Brittany."

Brittany laughed. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. This is nothing to get mad over."

Simon nodded. "Well, she does have a point there."

Jeanette nodded. "Yes, she does." She looked at Alvin. "So, can we stop this please?"

Alvin looked at her, and then smiled slightly. "Alright, babe," he said and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you, too," she whispered back.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Great. Now they're sappy," she said dryly.

Eleanor laughed. "Well, you brought it upon yourself."

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "Shut up, Eleanor."

Eleanor simply laughed again.

"So, I'm guessing that this is the end of baby naming," Theodore said.

Jeanette nodded. "Yes, it is. We don't want to upset this baby anymore." She smiled at Alvin and he playfully rolled his eyes.

Brittany smirked. "Whatever. Tell him to suck it up," she said and Alvin glared at her.

Jeanette shook her head. "No, it's ok. I want to stop. I kind of already have a name in my head that I like anyway," she stated.

Alvin looked at her. "You do? What is it?"

She shook her head again. "I'm not telling. You'll see soon enough, and besides, I might end up changing it."

"So, us giving you names, was a waste of time?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette chuckled and shook her head. "No, Brittany, it wasn't. I told you I might change the name I have, so you were giving me ideas."

Simon smiled. "Well, I'm glad we could help…" he started.

"…Even if you _don't_ use the names," Brittany interrupted and Jeanette laughed.

"Brittany, let it go," she laughed.

--

This one wasn't really all that. Just a day with them hanging out. So, the due date's getting closer. Who knows? It might be the next chapter…I guess we'll have see, won't we? Until then…

Jade


	7. It's Time?

(One month later)

Jeanette was relaxing on the couch, actually glad to be alone. Alvin was starting to drive her insane. Every since she reached eight months, Alvin's been constantly fussing over her. He wants to help her with everything and wants her to rest at all times. Although it annoyed her at times, she found it kind of amusing and cute. She knew he was going out of his mind when he was at work, like now.

Suddenly, her cell rang. She smiled and shook her head when she saw it was Alvin. She answered. "Hi, Alvin," she greeted.

"Hey, babe, how you doing?" he asked.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. It was the same thing every day. "I'm doing fine. I'm just relaxing," she told him.

She could practically hear him smiling on the other end. "That's great. I'm glad you're alright," he said.

Jeanette laughed. "Alvin, there's no need to be worried. If I were to go into labor or anything, you know I would call you," she assured him.

He chuckled. "I know, I know, but I'm really anxious, babe. This is our first baby. I can't wait."

"Well, you're going to have to until it's time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He laughed slightly.

Jeanette smiled. "It's funny. You're usually so chill, so seeing you like this is quite entertaining."

He laughed again. "Yeah, I know, but I can't help it. I'm just surprised you're not as anxious as I am."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm very anxious, but it's not like I can run around and get everything done like you do. You won't let me." She laughed.

He couldn't help but laugh again. "I just don't want anything to happen," he said in defense.

She smiled. "There's no need to worry," she assured him. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I know, babe. I'm just insuring that," he said. "Unfortunately, I have to go. I'll see you when I get home, ok?"

"Ok, honey."

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too." They hung up. After awhile of more relaxing, Jeanette decided to take nap, having nothing else to do.

--

Alvin finally got home from work a few hours later. He walked in the house, and smiled when he saw Jeanette asleep on the couch. He quietly shut the door, dropped his keys on the table beside the door, and walked over to the couch. He stood there for a moment just watching Jeanette, thinking she looked so peaceful. After a few seconds, he just could resist and he knelt down in front of her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jeanette stirred a bit, and a second later, her eyes fluttered open. Alvin smiled slightly and gently stroked her hair. "Hey, babe," he whispered. "Sorry I woke you. That wasn't exactly the plan."

Jeanette smiled slightly. "It's fine, sweetie. I don't mind," she whispered back.

Alvin's smile widened. He then stood, lifting her up in the process, got behind her, and let her lie back against his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around her. Jeanette sighed contently and snuggled into his embrace. He kissed her temple. "Comfortable?"

She smiled and nodded. "Very," she said softly. She really enjoyed these moments; when they just relaxed, snuggled together, just enjoying each other's company. She loved the closeness. Suddenly, she smiled. "Feel," she whispered. Then she grabbed his hand and placed it on a spot on her stomach.

Alvin waited a second, and then suddenly he felt a small thump against his hand. He smiled. "That never gets old," he whispered. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Jeanette shrugged slightly. "It does, a little, but I've kind of gotten used to it."

Alvin continued to smile as he gently rubbed her stomach and she sighed contently. "I can't wait until the day finally comes," he said softly. "You being pregnant has been pure hell."

Jeanette gasped. "What?"

He laughed. "I'm just joking. I mean, sure, some of your mood swings didn't make you that pleasant to be around, but I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end."

"Of course it will." Jeanette smiled. "You're going to be a wonderful father," she said softly.

Alvin smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

Some time passed and they continued to cuddle and talk, just wasting time together. It was starting to get late and they were both starting to get tired.

Alvin smiled when Jeanette yawned. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "Let's go to bed, babe."

She shook her head. "What do you mean? I'm not even sleepy," she insisted.

Alvin laughed and shook his head. "Yes you are. Come on, we're going to bed," he said as he slowly lifted her up. He helped her up and out of the couch and they went to the bedroom.

They changed for bed before settling into bed. Alvin turned and gave Jeanette a nice, long kiss. Once he pulled away, he smiled and whispered, "Goodnight, baby."

She smiled. "Goodnight."

Hours later…

Jeanette was shaking Alvin awake. "Alvin…Alvin…Jesus Christ, Alvin, wake up!" she snapped.

Alvin jumped awake. "I'm up, I'm up," he said as he sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She leaned over to the bedside table and picked up the phone, and then handed it to him. "Call my doctor, sweetie. My water just broke."

--

Dun Dun Duuuun!!! No way! Jeanette's water broke! Whoo! It's little bitty baby time! Let's see what happens next…

Jade


	8. Congratulations!

Alright here we go! This is what you've all been waiting for!

* * *

(A few hours later…)

Alvin and Jeanette were at the hospital and were situated in a room. Jeanette was all hooked up to the monitors, and in quite a bit of pain. She was trying to control her breathing so it wouldn't hurt as bad, and was working a little. But one thing that irritated her was Alvin was just sitting down like he didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly, another wave of pain hit her, a bit stronger than the others. She winced in pain. "Aah…oh my God…"

Alvin looked at her, and then he got up and went over and grabbed her hand with one hand, and gently rubbed her stomach with the other. "I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now," he said.

She glanced up at him. "I'll happily trade places with you."

He smiled slightly. "Oh, babe, it'll be over soon."

She groaned. "Not soon enough." Another wave of pain hit her, and she squeezed his hand. "Aah!" she screamed as she closed her eyes. "God, Alvin, I'm gonna kill you…"

He arched an eye brow. "What? Why?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "You did this to me."

He smiled slightly. "I'm sure it was both our faults," he said.

She was about to response, but was met with another contraction. She covered her face, feeling as though she was about to cry. "God, Alvin, I can't take this pain," she groaned.

Just then, Dr. Cross came into the room. "Well, let's see how things are percolating, shall we?" He then put on rubber gloves as the nurses put Jeanette's legs up on stirrups. After he checked her, he stated, "You are now at eight centimeters. Do you want the epidural?"

Jeanette quickly nodded. "Yes, of course."

Dr. Cross nodded. "Nurse, let's get her the epidural, please."

The nurse nodded.

A little while later, after Jeanette had been given the epidural, Jeanette was finally able to relax a little more, not feeling all the pain that she had before. The doctor checked her again, and she was now at nine centimeters. He smiled slightly. "We're getting closer. There's only one more centimeter to go. It shouldn't be too long. I'll be back to shortly to check on you, ok?" he said to her. She nodded, and he left.

Alvin then pulled a chair up beside the bed, and sat beside her. "How you feeling now?" he asked as he grabbed her hand again.

She smiled at him. "So much better, thankfully."

He smiled. "That's great. In a little while, there'll be another Alvin here," he said, and then laughed.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "No, just another Seville," she corrected.

Alvin shrugged. "Can't blame me for wishing," he said. Jeanette smiled at him, and he gave her a soft kiss.

The doctor came in a little while later to check on her. "Ok, well it's time to get started. How are you feeling?" he asked Jeanette.

She was now breathing again, as she could feel a bit of pain again. "I'm…I'm ok," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "And you can feel your contractions?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, I can feel them."

"Alright, now when I tell you to push, I want you to push as hard as you can for 10 seconds, ok?"

She nodded again.

"Alright, well let's get started."

Jeanette looked at Alvin as she gripped his hand a bit tighter. He smiled at her, and put his other hand around hers. "You can do this," he told her.

She nodded once more. "I can do this," she repeated.

He nodded. "Alright."

She blew out another breath. "Ok."

Dr. Cross smiled a bit as he listened to them. Then finally the moment came. "Ok, and push," he said.

After taking a deep breath, Jeanette began to push. A few seconds through, she began to moan in pain. "Aah..."

Dr. Cross nodded. "That's it, keep going...6...7...8..."

Alvin could feel her grip tighten on his hand, but he didn't mind. He just watched her with a slight smile.

"...10..."

Jeanette released the breath she was holding. She thought that she would at least get a little break until...

"Push."

She groaned and started pushing again. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could. "Aah!" she screamed. She couldn't wait to get this baby out.

"You're doing great...7...8...9..." continued the doctor.

This went on for quite awhile. It was getting to the point where Jeanette was getting tired. "Oh my...I can't...anymore..." she breathed out.

Alvin rubbed her hand and arm. "Come on, babe, you can do this. You gotta keep going," he urged and encouraged.

Dr. Cross nodded. "You're almost done. Give me one more big push," he requested.

Jeanette whimpered slightly before starting to push again, hoping this was the last one. She pushed with all she had to the point where she was trembling a bit. "Aah!"

Right before the ten seconds were up, it was over, and the sound of baby cries were heard throughout. The doctor cut the cord and then handed him to the nurse for cleaning.

Jeanette fell back on the bed exhausted. "Oh my goodness..." she whispered out.

Alvin had a huge grin plastered on his face. "You did it, Netta," he said softly.

Dr. Cross smiled. "Yes, you did great," he agreed. "You have one beautiful, healthy boy."

Jeanette couldn't help but to smile at hearing that despite her tiredness. "Amazing..." she whispered out.

* * *

**Name:** David Jacob Seville

**Sex:** Male

**Birth place:** California Hospital Medical Center

**Birth date:** November 7, 2009

**Time:** 1:28 a.m.

**Weight:** 6 lbs 12 oz

* * *

Yay! They had the baby! They had the baby! Whoo! How cool is that? I love it. So now you know his name. David. She named him after Dave. Aww, how sweet. So whatcha think?

Also, I've decided that this is indeed the last chapter. :( Sorry. But don't worry, you'll more of this Alvinette goodness soon enough. Keep a look out for Family Life, explaining their life now with a baby. Fun stuff! :) So turn those frowns upside down and just wait a little while. Until then...

Jade


End file.
